School Story
by NoePlaysMC
Summary: Life is normal for Cerise until some of her old friends (and enemies) show up when she thinks life is bad as it is
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow writers...readers...whatevers...well anyway, thanks to NellisEllis, I have motivated myself into writing again, so, yay (not really), anyway, if you haven't heard or don't remember, Ty broke the fourth wall...AGAIN, so, we have to deal with a angry Angel...yay...anyways (why do I keeps saying that?), to anyone reading this (I don't even know why), on to da story...**

(No One's POV)

It's was a great morning. Cerise got up and dressed for school. When she got to school she sat quietly in a corner. The meanest kid in her class was James. James was the one who would tell Cerise that she is weird or looks ugly. Cerise's friend Raven would tell her that James is a dork and he doesn't know what he's talking about. Later that day Cerise met up with Rose and they went to the mall "Why don't we go buy some lunch" Rose said

"Good idea Rose" Cerise said. They got lunch and they started talking, "We should go annoy James and see how he feels" said Rose "He's just going to annoy us more and that will lead to teasing" said Cerise

"You know that's the problem he's to annoying right" said Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back...with this lame story...btw I don't come up with the names of characters, my friends do...on to da story**

After school Cerise had to go get her sister Fawn so they can go to A+. They read for 25 minuets then do their homework but on Fridays they just read. When they were done with their homework they went to play with Raven and Margaret. Margaret was playing mermaid and Raven was playing president. Cerise and Fawn just went and asked them to join games and play both games together. Right then the most annoying girl in school wanted to play and her name is Zee Zee. Zee Zee is one of the girls that won't stop asking until she gets her way and if you let her play she'll try to take over the game and make her own rules. Zee Zee wanted to play president mermaid and we said no so she kept asking and trying to join the game. We all told Zee Zee to go play with all her friends but she said "no" and she didn't stop asking then she just left and we couldn't find her, she must have gone home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I bet your wondering how I get these chapters done so fast, well, I wrote them in my notes two years ago and now I'm just copy and pasting them from my iPad...yay...on to da story**

The next day Cerise met up with Lilly and Margaret, but just for the morning because before class each day she needs to talk to her friends Raven, Janna, and Jane. Jane would talk about stickers. Janna would talk about dogs. Raven would talk about soccer. They would hate it when James came to school on time which was once or twice a week. James was on time today so they just avoided him. Cerise and her friends sat in the corner until it was class time. Cerise was the tallest in her class. The shortest kid in her class was James and James would call her a giant or mostly big foot because she has big feet. Cerise wouldn't let it bother her. She would say " Look who's talking, oh, wait, he's so short that I can't see him." The rest of the day Cerise would just play with her friends and do school work. Cerise was having a bad day today. For some reason it seemed as if her friends turned on her in one minute. Cerise didn't know why but they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M DOING THIS SO FAST, YAY...Anyway, NellisEllis is pretty awesome you guys should check em out...On to da story!**

At home Cerise was playing with Sandy and Jessica. Sandy was watching The Croods

And Jessica was playing fight my aunt which was Cerise and Fawn. The oldest sister was Jessie and the second oldest was Emma. The youngest was Sandy and the second youngest was Fawn and that would make Cerise the middle child. Cerise didn't mind it she just ignored it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back with this horrible story...keep in mind I wrote this when I was very young...oh and yes I messed up on the chapter so here is the real chapter...I was tired...on to da story...**

The next day, Cerise went talk to Rose but she wasn't at home or at school so Cerise had to talk to Leo. Cerise had known Leo since preschool and now he was her friend (her only friend). Cerise had found out that Leo had a crush on her but she pretended that she didn't know. That day James was teasing her about Leo and saying that he was her boyfriend so she stood up to him and said "why don't you just run along because I don't listen to "little" bullies". James was impressed with how she stood up, he began to start liking her.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" strongHello again, sorry about the mix up last chapter, I'm on vacation and it's hard to keep track of all my chapters while I'm supposed to be having fun with my family, but I love all of my readers, sooooooooo...ON TO DA STORY!/strong /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" The next day there were two new students, Mark and Melody. Cerise was being nice and they ended up as her friends. Cerise asked them "would you guys like to sit with me at lunch?". Mark and Melody agreed to sit with Cerise. Soon they became her best friends. James was teasing again and this time he said "your cheating on Leo" to Cerise, but she didn't care that much because nothing could stop her from eating her lunch./span/div 


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol, so I'm in an airport, and people are looking at me like I'm crazy cuz I was crying after reading a sad fanfic, on to da story!**

The next day at school James walked up to Cerise and apologized to her for all the mean things he said. James and Cerise became friends and they were never mean to each other for the rest of the year. It was the last day of school and Leo decided he should tell Cerise about his crush on her. So he walked up and told Cerise, then Cerise hugged him. Leo was surprised and yet confused. Cerise told him about how she new all along. She also told him how brave he was to tell her. James overheard the whole conversation and asked Cerise about it after lunch.


End file.
